Divorces
by Darkflames and fire
Summary: "So, you've been set on fire and I'm 'dead'. What a great way to get to know each other." BB x Rae


Summary: "So, you've been set on fire and I'm 'dead'. What a great way to get to know each other." BB x Rae

Alright guys, I'm seriously sorry that I haven't posted anything (This probably won't even be posted for a month after it's finished. It's the 6th of august right now, and 2:22 in the morning, but I have no internet as I have finally completed moving. Joy of joys. It took me and my mother nearly a week to get the whole place packed up and moved, but it may be a while before I am allowed to switch the internet over. Until then, I will be saving this, and typing more. Possibly 2 chapters of my long awaited stories will come out, because I really have nothing to do with my life without internet. I can't even read new fanfictions! (And yes, I have no friends)

This was randomly inspired by my sister listening to that song, earl had to die, or something like that... I don't even know, but I imagine Raven as scary when she's angry. Please review! I know this probably sucks being as I haven't been able to write in forever, but I needed to get back into the swing of things with something anyway.

Minor (no real action) mentions of Rae x Rob make me sick, but the BBRae helps me deal.

Once again, sorry. (I say sorry a lot, don't I?)

* * *

The last straw was when she had heard that her husband was taking pity-sex on the topic of her 'death'.

"I'm going to murder that man." she growled angrily as her best friend became fearful on the other end of the line. The woman's eyes were burning with rage behind her standard pools of violet as she looked around for clothes and an early ticket back home. She had gone on a business trip for just a few months. Just three months into it, and her husband developed the nerve to cheat.

"F-Friend Raven..." her friend whimpered out, sounding on the verge of tears. The violet eyed girl sighed when she heard her friend's odd way of speaking English.

"It's alright, Kori. Thanks for telling me. I'll be back soon."

She hit the button to end the call before stuffing the phone into her pocket.

"Richard's got plenty of explaining to do."

* * *

Their story had started off normally enough. Successful lawyer meets even more successful author slash book store-cafe owner (Roth's Books, Tea, and Coffee). They hit it off. They dated. They married.

The usual fairy tale stuff.

And then they became estranged. Her husband began to work more. She had to research and write her latest book, on top of running a successful book store and cafe. They'd hardly talked in months when she'd left for her trip. A five month expedition to Europe, traveling all around the continent to write at location for her novel.

She thought about how she had received the urgent call from her best friend after just going to sleep. Kori told Raven all about how Richard had been telling people she was dead to get into bed with other women while she was gone.

She gripped the arm rest of the plane tightly.

She'd show him just how 'dead' she really was.

* * *

Her first order of business was to have a friend pick her up from the airport.

Jericho had come at her call, having his girlfriend Kole communicate for the mute while on the phone. He was simply too nice to refuse one of his oldest friends. He drove the black-haired woman back to her apartment, waiting by the doorway as she quickly found a new wardrobe other than sweatpants and an old shirt to wear. She came out looking stunning.

The food she had consumed while overseas was certainly better for her. She had dropped a few pounds, making her slim body petite and curved in just the right places. She wore a flowing black skirt, accompanied by a black and purple corset, with white lace lining the top. Jericho had nodded his affirmation to her questioning on whether she looked good or not, before they were off to the Jump City Lawyer Offices building.

The receptionist, a pale woman named Argent was typing away at her computer when Raven stormed in. She smiled at Richard's wife, initiating conversation.

"Oh, back from your trip, eh?" she asked. "Little early, ain't ya, Miss Raven?"

Raven shrugged in reply, muttering an excuse.

"Is Richard in?"

"Yeah, just go upstairs. He should be in his office."

"Thanks, Argent."

* * *

She heard a snapping noise as the door frame to Richard's office broke when she plowed through. The woman was absolutely livid as she swept across the room, ignoring the client that sat in front of the desk looking amused.

"You." she growled out, narrowing her eyes even as her husband went white.

"R-Raven..." he stuttered out, nervous.

"Just how 'dead' do I look now, sweetheart?" she told him, nearly spitting out the final word, as if it were a curse. She swept the files off of his desk, painting the air with a flurry of papers and folders.

"W-We can work this out..." he muttered uselessly as the raven-haired woman rampaged around his office, destroying everything she could that was breakable. Richard winced with every shattering sound, and the man across from him grinned at the fierce woman's performance, muttering something to himself and chuckling.

When the last filing cabinet was knocked over, Raven turned back to Richard, getting right in his face.

"I expect the divorce papers ready by tomorrow morning. I'll accept nothing less than a fifty-fifty split." she commanded him. He nodded rapidly in fear, spiked black hair moving back and forth. "Good."

"Looks like you didn't do very well with with your own relationship, dude."

Raven turned as soon as she heard that, remembering there was someone else in the room.

He had sandy blond hair dyed green at the tips, with deep emerald eyes and lightly tanned skin. He smiled and winked at her, showing off a rather sharp lower-left canine tooth. Raven blushed slightly, embarrassed. Richard turned red in anger and embarrassment, looking towards his soon-to-be ex-wife.

"Get out! And you..." he pointed to the man. "Handle your own damn divorce!"

* * *

They had ridden down in the elevator together, and she was dearly red-faced after he complimented her on the performance. She told him the story behind her rampage, and he laughed again, telling her his own story.

His name was Garfield Logan, and he was a Biologist slash Zoologist working at the nearby research center. He had met his wife, Terra, when he was on travel in Africa to study the wildlife there. She had been living the life of a nomad, going where she wished, and living off the land. They had hit it off immediately, the chemistry making them feel as if they had known each other forever.

There was a marriage ceremony in Africa, as the two didn't take long to date before tying the knot. Garfield was infatuated, as was Terra. Another, more formal ceremony was held back on the mainland once they reached Jump City, and so they had settled down in a nice neighborhood and had been at peace.

However, things took odd turns when Garfield began to work at the research center. He would return home to find his wife just coming home from the local bar, looking ruffled and tipsy. Occasionally she would not come at all. When she was home, she was severely overprotective of her status as his wife. Any female who texted him received harsh talks from her, and Garfield was yelled at as well.

The final straw was when she had read one of his text messages while he was in the shower.

**"Thanks for everything! Had a great time! You're the best. XOXO"**

Needless to say, Terra threw a fit. Garfield left the shower to find most of his items set on fire. Furniture, clothes, relatively unimportant memorabilia. His crazed wife then tossed the final match at him in her rage, setting the legs of his pants on fire.

It didn't matter to him that it came from his best friend's recently acquired wife **_(achievement get!)_**, who was thanking him for their wedding gift... an all-expense-paid trip to Africa. The life of a scientist was rather rich, after all.

Garfield hadn't been back to his home in weeks.

* * *

They arrived outside still laughing at the man's story, Raven especially finding humor in him being set on fire.

"So, you've been set on fire and I'm 'dead'. What great first impressions we make." the dark-haired woman commented when they had calmed down. Garfield looked back and smirked.

"You want to make a good impression on me?"

Raven blushed slightly, once again looking over his attractive features.

"I suppose so."

He smirked. The chemistry between them was natural, even more so than he had felt with Terra.

"You're not that bad looking yourself, Rae."

"Don't call me that."

"Can I call you Rae if I buy you a drink?"

"... I'll think about it."

And the two with the crazy exes walked into the night together.


End file.
